One Sided Love?
by K-Pop Author
Summary: A one shot about one of my favorite k-pop pairing: Sandara ParkxG-Dragon. Enjoy!


**AU: Just a one-shot about one of my favorite K-pop pairings: DaraxGDragon – DARAGON. Enjoy!**

~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~

Dara pursed her lips as she stared at the empty sheet she was holding. She was thinking of a new song for their group, 2NE1. The company had assigned her and Min Jee to write a new song for their new album, Listen Up. She groaned in frustration, combing her long dark hair with her fingers. She can't think of any song to write and she bet Min Jee already finished _her_ song. She looked around the studio where 2NE1 and Big Bang used to practice their songs.

She heaved a sigh and bit her bottom lip, mentally screaming to herself to think of something to write. To her, moving to Korea is really the greatest choice she ever chosen. She was once famous in Philippines, appearing in dramas and singing their shampoo commercial, "Walang Sabit", but she wasn't really that popular like now. She's known around the world because of their famous songs, "I Don't Care", "Lollipop", and "Fire". She can't actually believe that she made it this far. She and her group won a lot of awards and she even released her own solo single.

Of course, these things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Pauleen Luna in Philippine's ABS-CBN Channel 2. She's really grateful for her friend because Pauleen had encouraged her to audition for Star Circle Quest, a then-up-and-coming reality talent search for ABS-CBN. She was lucky that she was chosen and was seen on TV. Now that she's really famous in Korea and world-wide, she still have contacts with her Filipino friends, especially Pauleen.

Even though she doesn't get much attention in their songs, she's happy enough that she would make her own fans laugh in her cyworld. She's actually really happy that a lot of people read her cyworld!

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts as she looked away from the paper to see her dongsaeng or in other words Big Bang's leader, Kwon Ji Yong, or known as G-Dragon. He looked slightly surprised to see her but then flashed a smile, giving her a small wave.

"Writing a new song?" he asked as Dara nodded her head, looking back at the empty paper. GD chuckled and took a seat beside her, watching her pout her lips and close her eyes, obviously thinking really deep about what the song she's going to write. He smiled at her cute expression and simply took the sheet of paper from her hands, getting the girl's attention.

"Noona, if you want to write a song, you should think about the things you experienced in your life. I think that might help." He advised, still smiling at her. Dara hesitated at this. She _was_ actually thinking about the things that happened in her life.

"Well, I was thinking about how huge I became. I used to be a minor star in the Philippines… But now, I'm here… in Korea and famous world-wide." She simply said, smiling to herself. GD chuckled and handed her the paper again.

"Then, why don't you start off with the line… 'I've never thought I'd be in this kind of life…'? Sounds good to me." He requested, tilting his head. Dara looked away, squinting her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Not bad." She commented and wrote the line on the paper. She bit her bottom lip and tries to think of a new line.

She didn't notice that GD was already staring at her lips, his mouth slightly open. He have to admit, he took a liking on the ditzy girl. When he wrote the song "Hello" for him and Dara to sing, reporters asked him numerous times if he wrote the song for her. He would only give them a smile and shake his head, denying it. But in reality, he really wrote the song for her. He wrote that to express his feelings for her but it seems she didn't noticed at all.

Besides, he knew she would reject him anyway. He's just younger than her. Girls like guys that are at least one year older than them, but Dara? She once told him that she has high standards for boys. But when she said at an interview that she likes a guy who's younger than her and musically talented, that really got his hopes up. He had told Daesung his feelings for Dara, but the boy told her that he should just give up and choose a girl younger than him.

Daesung had told him that having a relationship with a girl older than him would be really awkward. It's like the girl would be the _man_ in the relationship; surely GD doesn't want that. He's a guy and he has his pride.

And when he discovered that Dara chose Lee Min Ho to be in her music video rather than him, he felt a heavy jealousy swelled up inside him. He knew the reason why she chose the Boys Over Flowers' star. Because there was going to be a kissing scene in the video and he knew if he was the one Dara kissed, well, there are going to be a lot of antis. But as he and his fellow members watched the music video, he was completely speechless and kept wishing to himself that he should've been in Lee Min Ho's role.

And one of the best reasons why he likes Dara is because she accepts his mistakes or faults. Whenever he makes a mistake and apologizes for it, she would smile and nod her head understandingly. She would tell him, "You're human anyway. Every human makes mistakes; unless you're a god."

And whenever Dara would text him about how he did after performing their concert, it always makes him smile. And whenever they would have a long conversation with each other, he feels really comfortable since she's really listening to every word he says and wouldn't interrupt him. She would sometimes give him advices or her opinions, showing that she really listens.

When Dara noticed she was being stared, she glanced at the blonde boy who blushed and looked away, acting like he was just thinking about something. Dara smiled at this and looked down at her paper. She can feel her own cheeks burning up. Being alone with the boy she like in a quiet room is rather awkward.

When she first met GD, he reminds her of her little brother, Chun Doong, or known as Thunder in MBLAQ because of childish personality. But, as their bond grew, she started liking him in a very special way.

When GD mentioned that he likes a girl who would contact him a lot, feel comfortable with him whenever they're together, would feel something when they look at each other, and accept his own faults, she had often wondered who this girl he's describing and would sometimes wish she was the one he's describing.

Even though it's impossible for the two of them to be together since she's years older than him, she still believes in destiny that she and GD are meant to be. She just has to wait for the right time.

"Thought of a line yet?" GD asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "It's really hard you know." She added, heaving a sigh. GD gave her a curious and confusing look.

"Really?" he asked in wonder. "But, when I wrote the song, 'Hello', that didn't give me a hard time."

Dara looked at him with a sarcastic look. "Of course. You said you wrote that for a girl you like. You'll be able to write a song if you're inspired at someone" she said, tilting her head. GD grinned at her statement and raised an eyebrow.

"Then, are you inspired at someone?" he asked curiously, making the girl look away. Dara can tell she's red by now. She cleared her throat and glanced at the blond boy.

"O-Of course…" she stammered. "Um… I… should write a song about him." She glanced at the paper again, staring at the first line that GD gave out. She took a deep breath and wrote the second line.

"A life filled with love and excitement."

The third line…

"But in this life, there's someone whom I fell deeply in love for."

The fourth line…

"Even though I'm not his ideal girl, I still think we're meant to be."

The fifth line…

"No matter how old we are, love is never impossible."

GD's eyes widened at how fast Dara managed to write. She really _is_ inspired but the fifth line really got his attention. No matter how old they are? Does she mean about her and…

Dara sighed and put the pen open, leaning against her chair, completely brain blocked. "At least I get to write five lines now." She said to herself, making the boy beside her grin. "Then, how about 'Someday soon he'll see I'm the one.' That's not a bad idea, yeah?" he asked, placing his elbows on the table while Dara thought about it. The dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders and wrote it down, giving out a small smile.

The seventh line…

"With just one touch love can calm your fears."

The eighth line…

"Turning all your tears into smiles."

For some reason, she giggled at the lyrics, making her eyes widen and blush a deep shade of red. Now GD would wonder why she would laugh at the lyrics they wrote. At the corner of her eye, she found GD smiling and wondered why.

GD had always likes her giggle. It always brightens his day.

"Who are you inspired at, anyway?" he asked curiously as Dara looked at him with a slight surprised expression. The girl blinked for a few times then looked down at the paper, biting her bottom lip again. GD swears, if she keeps on biting her lip, he would lose it and just kiss her on the spot.

"He's actually someone I'm really close with." Dara began as GD listened carefully. "He's someone who would always stay by my side and likes me for who I am. He would compliment my weird fashion, saying he likes girls who are different. He would always make me smile whenever I'm down. He always knows how to make me laugh. He's someone who's really precious to me and I never want to lose him. If I lose him, I'd regret it with all my life. He… is sitting beside me right now…"

GD was surprised about that statement. He was truly speechless, not knowing what to do. She just confessed right on the spot and he was completely caught off guard. He realized that Dara was blushing now, looking down at her lap. He smiled at this. Liking the way how cute she looks when she's nervous.

"I'll tell you who I'm inspired at." He said, making Dara look at him with eyes filled with curiosity. "She's a rather eccentric girl actually. But she's also caring and would always ask me how I did after my concerts. She would tell me if I already ate my meals, practiced my songs. She's someone who is a very funny person but gentle at the same time. She may have weird fashion, but I like her that way. She's very interesting and knows how to bring up the atmosphere. She's a really good noona to me and she's here right now, in this room." He said, looking at her directly in the eyes with a smile.

Dara's heart suddenly started pounding and feeling her lungs tightens. She blinked for a few times, trying to think about what he said. The man in her dreams answered her confession! Even though they have this _age difference_, it seems GD doesn't care at all. GD placed his hand on her soft hand, liking the way how it feels whenever he's touching her hand.

"Noona… saranghae." He finally said, making Dara cry. He was surprised that the girl cried, making him let go of her hand. Dara looked away, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"H-hey, you okay?" GD asked in concern. Dara nodded her head, wiping her tears and finally looking at him.

"Just… tears of joy." She said, still wiping her tears. GD smiled warmly and touched her cheeks, gently making her look up at him. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned down, feeling her soft lips against his.

And the rest was history…


End file.
